Penguin (Batman: Mystery Of The Batwoman)
The Penguin is the main antagonist of Batman: Mystery Of The Batwoman. He is voiced by David Ogden Stiers. Batman: Mystery Of The Batwoman He would ally with Rupert Thorne to smuggle illegal weapons to Kaznia. As Batwoman interfered with one road shipment and his factory went up in a blaze, the Penguin knew that their muscle Carlton Duquesne was out of his league. As the Penguin and Thorne were discussing whom their new muscle would be, Batwoman snuck into the Penguin's file cabinet. The two caught her. But a fight was unleashed and Thorne agreed with the Penguin they needed to bring someone better in as Batwoman escaped. While at his lounge, the Penguin called up Bane. Bane agreed to meet him in the Penguin's frequently used back entrance. As soon as the Penguin got off the phone, Batwoman appeared and wrapped a metallic alloy around him. She squeezed and squeezed him until the Penguin gave in and said "Bane" very mildly. It didn't take long for the Penguin's henchwomen and Batwoman to fight. Their fight got taken out into the lounge and the Penguin shot motion-seeking missiles. As Penguin aimed the missile launching umbrella at Batwoman, Batman came in and the Penguin was pushed to the ground. As Batwoman escaped, Batman was pushed into the lounge's center arctic pool. As the Penguin shot homing missiles into the water, Batman set and detonated a bomb from inside the pool. It caused the lounge to flood. The Penguin sat whipped in the face by one of his seals. The Penguin, Thorne, and Duquesne met with Bane at an isolated warehouse, for Bane could not come to the lounge due to the previous incident. The Penguin allowed him full control of the operation and showed him the ship and plans he was to be using. Later that night, as the Penguin and Thorne played cards, they got a call to come to the ship. To their surprise, Bane found out who Batwoman was, Kathy Duquesne, Carlton Duquesne's daughter. Batman soon came in and another fight was unleashed. After Batman and Kathy escaped, the Penguin and Thorne ran to Penguin's boat to retreat for the bomb Kathy had was missing. They ran into the other two Batwoman. As the ship exploded, Sonia was injured and Rocky went after the fleeing felons. She latched onto the boat and the sudden stop made the Penguin and Thorne fly into the water. They were caught and the Penguin, after years of being "reformed," was finally punished for his crimes and sent back to Stonegate with Thorne. Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Anime Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Males Category:Business Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Main Antagonists Category:Aristocrats Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Liars Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:In love villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Misogynists Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Addicts Category:True Antagonists Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Power Hungry